A Fight For Survival
by mlyccraft
Summary: Right before a competition, The Black Dragons and The Black Tigers kidnap the Wasabi Warriors but this time they don't want to just stop them from competing, they want to truly break them.R&R


Hey,I had this story up before but I'm rewriting this

Hope you like it

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OC's

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>A Fight For Survival<strong>

**Chapter 1:Taken**

"I still can't believe that we got invited to KarateStars" Jack Brewer,the youngest of the Wasabi Warriors exclaimed.**(Don't know if KarateStars is real or I just made it up. If it's real,I don't own it)**

"I know right" Kim Crawford,the second youngest said,brushing her blonde hair behind her ear.

"Yo, when I get back all the ladies are gonna be all over me" Jerry Martinez, the oldest of the group said,receiving an eye roll from everyone.

"This will go on my record and will help me get into a good collage, if I get into a good collage then I'll have a good life" Milton Krupnick,the second oldest ,everyone rolled their eyes.

Of course,Milton would only see it as a good thing for school.

"We should head back" Jack said, "Rudy said to be back by 2 and its 1:30"

"You're right,let's go" Milton said.

The group of four start heading back to the building to get ready.

The Wasabi Warriors got invited to KarateStars. KarateStars is a karate competition that only the best dojo's get invited was an honor to get invited.

When they crossed the street,all of a sudden they were shoved into an alley.

"Hey" Jack screamed, desperately trying to fight whoever was attacking them.

Unfortunately, all of a sudden a cloth went over the Wasabi Warriors faces and they fell into a world of darkness.

**-Line Break-**

Jack slowly blinked and sat of what had just happened a few hours ago came gushing back to him.

"Kim,Jerry,Milton" Jack exclaimed, looking for his friends.

He looked around only to find that he was in a very dark room, you could barley see anything.

"Kim,Jerry, Milton" Jack whispered a bit louder.

To his relief, the 3 of them responded.

"Where are we?" Milton asked.

"On Earth" Jack said receiving an eye roll from Jerry,Milton and Kim but also a small smile,even in the worst of times Jack could make people smile.

That's when all of a sudden the lights when 4 friends looked around but couldn't find anyone.

"Hello?" Kim called out.

As much as she wouldn't like to admit it she was terrified. All of them were.

'Hello _Jackson,Kimberly,Jerome _and Milton"A boy said,coming inside of them room.

"Its Jack,Kim and Jerry,Jerry sounds more swag yo"Jerry said earning eye rolls.

"What do you want Frank?" Jack asked with venom dripping from his mentally smacked himself,of course the BD would try to kidnapp them.

"To win" Ty said,stepping into the room.

"Well you're not gonna" Kim said cockily.

"That's what you think" A boy that Jack recognized said,coming into the room.

"Wayne" Jack spit.

"Jack" Wayne spit back.

"You know each other?" Milton asked, he was confused for once.

" We used to train at a dojo where I used to live" Jack said,glaring at him.

"Now",Jack began," if you'll excuse us,we'll be going"

With that,Jack tries to walk out with Milton,Kim and Jerry following them.

That's when a girl with brown eyes and brown hair walked in,catching Jerry's attention.

"Yo,what it do girl?" Jerry asked,putting his arm around he girl.

She smiles sweetly before grabbing Jerry and flipping him,kicking him in the ribs.

"OW" Jerry yells, obviously in pain.

"Get away from him" Jack said.

"Aww,little Jackie,always trying to play hero" Kai said,stepping into the room.

"What do you want Kai?" Jack asked,venom dripping from his voice when he said Kai.

"Revenge" Kai said.

"Revenge for what?" Jack asked.

"For steeling the spotlight" Kai responded.

"Huh?" Jack asked confused.

"Grandpa always had you in the spotlight,entering you into more competitions,teaching you better moves and routines" Kai said.

"So?" Jack asked, confused.

"So? He never taught any of us that stuff. Do you even remember me? What about Liam and everyone else?" Kai said.

"That wasn't my fault" Jack said.

'Really?You would always hang out with him,leaving everyone else in the shadows",Kai said,"You hurt time for revenge "

"Now Kai,we can sort this let us go"Jack said.

"Its a bit to late for that"Kai said," now its time for revenge "

Two Black Dragons hold Kim down while Carson grabs Kim's arm,twisting it back.

Kim bites her lip, resisting a cry of pain,not wanting to show weakness. It broke Jack's heart to see Kim in pain.

"Stop,please" Jack begged.

"Hmm,no thanks" Carson said as he pushed Kim's arm harder,this does earn a cry of pain from the blonde girl.

Carson stopped and the two Black Dragons shoved Kim to the ground and Milton ran over to her side but Jack stayed in his spot,to angry to move.

Ty walked in with Frank.

"Come on guys, we've got a competition to go to" Ty said.

The Black Dragons and The Black Tigers smirk at The Wasabi Warriors before Frank closes the door with Ty locking it.

As soon as they were out the room,Jack immediately looks at Kim and Jerry.

"Are you two OK?" He asked worriedly.

"Yeah,just a bit sore,Jerry?" Kim responded, putting on her brave face again.

The latino moans and Milton makes his way over to him.

"Lift up your shirt" Milton ordered and Jerry does what he's told.

His whole left side was covered in bruises.

"I'm fine" Jerry said,slowly sitting up,with the help of Milton.

"OK guys,let's look for a way out" Jack said,taking lead,as usual, trying to hide his fear.

Everyone starts looking around and Jack walks over to the door,trying to break the lock.

"Damn" Jack mumbles.

"Any luck?" Jack asked the others.

"No" Everyone responded.

That's when all of a sudden the door opened revealing...

* * *

><p><strong>Who do you guys think us at the door?<strong>

**People to get it right get a shout out**

**Sorry if that chapter sucked.**

**Review, tell me what you think and be honest.**


End file.
